High School of Life and Death
by Kaleidoscopic Dragon
Summary: Vocaloid High School is a normal school in the middle of nothing where people with "special talents" learn to handle their talents. There is someone who has the power of controlling life and death. But who is who in that crazy school? You have to find out! Only one official pairing. The other ones are open to vote for them.


**BIG THANKS TO: Lioner15, Akane L.M.S(You HAVE to check their stories. They're awesome!), and to GlitchedMemories who does awesome RP's.**

* * *

><p><em>A baby slept holding his blue bunny plush tight in his little fists. She could stay all night long staring at his innocent beauty. She caressed his soft cobalt hair with love. <em>

But she had to achieve her mission before thinking in herself.

_With tears in his eyes, she kissed his baby nose making him laugh when her long hair tickled him. Then he stood silent as hot tears of his mother fell in his face. He stared at her with a spark of comprehension in his eyes. It was so brief she couldn't register what was it. _

_"I'm sorry", she murmured with a cracked voice. She put her fingers in his forehead. Someone was approaching the room, she heard the heavy steps. _

_She said strange things in another language lightning up her fingers. The baby watched the light with amusement before crying in agony. Her touch burnt him. Maybe it was because she was half-possessed, and he was, oh, so pure. _

_When she finished with her task, she knelt in the floor exhausted. She had become so pale sick no one could recognize the beauty she had before. It was brief too. All the things she had gone in such a rush. She couldn't appreciate them. _

_The door slammed open revealing a tall man with a cape. He seemed like a gentle king but his eyes burned with wrath._

_"I love you! Take care of her", she whispered to her son before drifting in a never-ending sleep caused by a dagger in her chest. The baby bawled when two strong arms hold him roughly and pressed him against a hard, manly chest. _

_"Fool woman! Ha! You thought you were going to win, but guess who's dead?", the full-possessed man exclaimed with a distorted voice kicking the collapsed body of his past wife in the floor. He turned, his cape waving behind him. He closed the nursery's door harshly. The baby cried at the violence, but the man didn't care and shut the baby up with a single stare. "Ah, what an incredible power. It's a shame I can't take him until he's eighteen"_

_The baby wasn't a baby anymore. He was a six years old kid. He was playful and curious as any other boy from his age. He specially liked to play with his friends. Well, his only friend. _

_"Kai-chan! Look what I found!", a girl shouted kneeling at the side of a big, old tree. She had two long twin tails that were the color of the sky. She always complaint about the length of them, but Kaito convinced her she looked cute with long hair. She would blush and nod. _

_"What is it?!", he ran at her side lifting from the chair he was sitting at the side of his father. They were in those social meeting his father's maid organized for him to get along with the noblemen. His father reddened in wrath with his son's outburst. Well, he had a eternal wrath towards humanity. They were attending an important man who managed the kingdom. Kaito didn't understand why those kind of meeting were so important as they always celebrate with cake and other sweet things. He didn't know how important those meeting were for the people in the kingdom. _

_"COME HERE RIGHT NOW, KAITO!", he ordered and his son returned hesitant to his side while she tilted her head in pure curiosity. Why she had left her and her discovery? Wasn't it interesting? It was a blue snail! Like his hair! _

_"I'm sorry, papa. It won't happen again", he apologized not too sincerely. He just wanted to play with her. Why he had been always at his father's side? He wanted to stay at her side. _

_The man pleased at his dog's, ahem, son's obedience, but he asked the boy with a cruel smile that made him shiver:_

_"Who were you talking to anyways?" _

_The boy didn't know what to answer as one of them would hurt his friend and the other would make his father slap him. He swallowed hard before answering with his childish voice:_

_"With her", and he signaled the girl, his best friend. She looked at him confused but waved, smiling as she didn't notice the father's had rising in the air. _

_His father left a red mark in his cheek with a ring printed in it. Kaito hold his stinking cheek with tears glittering in his eyes. _

_"Kai-chan!", she screamed dashing towards me. She felt enraged; he sensed her aura. "You!", she slit her eyes at his father. She was about to throw herself and hurt his father, when Kaito considered her options. She would lose against the seven-foot tall man. _

_"Stop it!", he tried to say but it was too late as he drifted into deep unconsciousness while she shouted his nickname, tears sliding from her cheeks. _

_"Sorry, Kai-chan!"_

_He was ten now. _

_The last memory he remebered was of a man carrying him as fast as the wind in his horse. He watched behind him and even in his dizzy state he could see a big castle burning in flames. A strange shadow darkened the night. Or it was the day? He wasn't sure anymore. _

_A piece of the shadow left the bigger one and followed them. The boy widened his eyes at that. He watched the shadow skipping through the other horse-riders approaching him. _

_**"I will find you!", **__it hissed sending the shivers through the boy's spine. It was odd as the boy couldn't hear anything else more than the shadow's voice echoing the same thing over and over. _

_Then, he passed away. _

_**"I swear by my Demon lord name I will!"**_

"KAITO HIBIKI! IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE EXPELLED YOU BETTER WAKE UP!", a professor shouted at his side and readied a roll of paper to wake him up. Kaito blinked twice, thrice before he remembered where he was. And felt absolutely embarrassed as his classmates laughed at him. He surely had shouted in his sleep.

"I wasn't asleep!", he lied. Everyone explode laughing. Why he had lied? It was obvious he was sleeping. But there was an idiotic impulse that told him to lie.

"No? So tell me, Hibiki-san, what was I explaining?", when Kaito kept silent breaking his skull thinking in something, the teacher chuckled. "That was what I thought. See you, in detention, Hibiki-san", Kaito growled at detention _again_. The professor grinned at the despair expression of his student.

"Damn him ten times. I wish a frog appear in his trousers", he thought holding his state intently at his back. Maybe if he stared at him long enough the frog would appear.

Someone poked his back with a pencil. Kaito turned to the person to tell him or her to back off, but he stopped himself. It was his friend Rin.

"See you in detention", Rin said annoyingly winking an eye. She and her inseparable friend, Len, were famous in the academy for going every afternoon to detention by their behavior. Kaito was surprised he had developed two friendships in detention. They had known each other for around six months, but he was in the inseparable duo of the academy. Well, now a trio.

After classes he walked towards the detention room dragging his feet in utter defeat. He wanted to go and ask her out after classes but now it was impossible. He was thinking about the brunette girl who had put a love spell on him. He was head over heels for her. Only to see her in the hallway made him blush like a teenage girl.

"Kaito!", a girl squeaked behind him cutting off the thoughts of his loveliest crush. It was Rin again followed Len who was talking, no,_flirting_ with a girl. She was uncomfortable with Rin's presence, but everyone knew both were two faces of the same coin. She approached Kaito before her brother and literally glomped* on him.

"Haven't I say you look adorable in that outfit of yours?", Kaito told her caressing her short, blonde hair like a cat. She purred as cat too! It wasn't any kind of romantic thing, but it was as she really was Kaito's pet. He always wanted a pet. Ah, and the fact he knew about the huge crush she had in Len was another

"Nope, but I knew it beforehand", she exclaimed conceited throwing her hair behind her with a mocking smile. He laughed and continue walking with Rin. She was visibly tense although she pretended she relaxed with that bright smile of hers.

Len joined them several minutes later in the detention room. He wore a pleasure expression that made his female friend mad for a reason unknown for the boy. Kaito felt sorry for his young female friend.

"You're a jerk, Len! You only play with those poor girls' feelings!", she yelled after she couldn't stay silent anymore. That was like two seconds. Len just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to leave his womanizer ways. Rin buffed at him and turned away from the boy who maddened her so much. She made her so jealous! The only trustful mate she had been Kaito. Ah, he remembered why Rin and he had become such good friends. It was the day he had decided to declare to his crush. He had been rejected by her saying: "_You're handsome. Damn me if you aren't, but I can't in this moment. Maybe if you tell me later I will think about it"_. Rin told him it was a way to keep all the boys crushing on her in the palm of her hand. He knew it, but he still had hopes.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts. The professor entered being followed by one of his students and daughter, Kaai Yuki. She was very sticky with his father since her mother passed away in a terrible accident the teacher never, ever talked about her lovely wife death. Since then he was rude with the people around him except the little girl of only five. She liked a lot to visit her father and his rebellious students.

She drew in one of her notebooks like crazy while her father read a book he seemed quite fascinated with. None of them could read the title as he was careful to cover it up.

After five minutes of their arrival and the awkward silence of the people in the room, she stood up panting by the effort of her drawing. She seemed quite satisfied with it.

"Ready!", she shouted with the hoarse voice some five years old kids had. It didn't mean it wasn't adorable.

She dashed towards Kaito and Rin who were watching her during her drawing session. Len was soundly sleeping in the table. The teacher didn't bother himself to see his daughter doings. He knew she was ok around those students. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he trusted them more than any other of his students.

"It's for you!", she gave Kaito a crayon drawing of him, Rin and Len in a tree house. As Len was sleeping, she painted his eyes red. He seemed like a vampire.

"See, Len!", Rin hit him in the head with all her strength. It wasn't accidental, obviously. He woke up standing up and in a karate style. He didn't know anything about karate.

Yuki giggled at the boy with the usual innocent sense of humor. Well, she wasn't the only one who laughed. Len blushed fiercely. Who would say the womanizer of the academy was a scared cat? His true personality was the one he showed to Kaito and Rin.

"Ow, Rin. Why you are like this always? That's why you haven't a boyfriend. That and your extremely flat chest", he said groggy. What a mistake he made saying that about her chest. It was her obsession and the thing that most bothered her about herself.

Rin hid her face with her bangs. Kaito grabbed Yuki by her shoulders and drew her near his chest. It wasn't weird as they had known each other since last year in detention when she visited her dear father. Wow, that was a long time ago.

Rin shouted a war scream and closed the distance between them in less than two seconds in a single jump. She had her whip in her hands(where she got a whip?)and watched over him with stars in his eyes.

"What did you say 'bout me?", she asked so quietly, so dangerously she made the kitten Len tremble in fear as he remember what she did last time to him when he said something about her flat chest.

"Nothing, Rin! You're perfect!", he answered, his eyebrow wiggling in annoyance while he closed his eyes. Kaito let out Yuki sighing that nothing violent happened. Rin hid her whip in her skirt smiling victoriously. She was even humming "We are the Champions" by Queen to herself.

"Don't do that, Maria! Noooo!", the teacher shouted to someone in the book. He dripped a bit of his coffee in the table. From where the coffee mug appeared anyways? They stared at him weirdly, but him, as calm as ever, just took a sip of his coffee and ignored them.

The three of them played poker waiting for the early afternoon to fade off, and let the orangey colors to take place. Yuki watched them curiously as they didn't let her play. She was very young to play those games. Some time later, Hiyama-sensei joined them in the game. He was amazing playing card games, and Kaito buffed as he lost all his money in a bet. Good for Rin and Len who hadn't a lot of money with them.

"Well, bye. See the three of you tomorrow", the teacher said after checking his watch. He seemed happy she could go home at last, far from those demons. But in fact, he and Yuki had made links with the demons who weren't real demons but sheep dressed as wolves. Yuki even cried a bit every time they left.

They grabbed they things in a hurry, but hesitated before leaving.

"Bye, Yuki-chan, Hiyama-Sensei. Ah, Yuki tomorrow I'll bring you the crayons I promised", Kaito then waved followed by the blondes that were so similar everyone thought they were twins, but they were far of being related. Although they grew up together by some...special reasons.

"Let's go to the yard!", Rin insisted by thousandth time in the week after the trio stopped feeling depressed by leaving Yuki. Why she was so persistent anyways? Len and Kaito watched each other looking for an answer. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah. Why not?", they said in unison and with the same bored voice. Rin rolled her eyes at him. They kept walking and ten minutes later they arrived to the famous yard Rin was so obsessed with. Honestly, both boys didn't want to go there but Rin kept insisting on going to the yard. When they didn't accept, she went alone and several minutes later she returned with a big smile in her face like the one she had in that moment when watching the boys hypnotized with the sight.

The "yard" as she called it, was a humongous garden so beautiful than even the two boys, that didn't care for beauty, stared at it with awe. Rin's pleased look mocked them but they kept staring.

No, it's still bad to describe it like a garden. It was a great greenhouse with walls of steel and a crystal roof. It was closed, yes it was, but still you could feel the breeze the trees enjoyed too. It was refreshing but not freezing. Like a spring wind. It was pleasant to feel it in your face.

There were two trees so different from each other they were a beautiful mix. Like pancakes and hot sauce. One was a cherry blossom tree in the pure blossom as it was spring, and the other one was an oak in the best of autumn. Fierce orange leaves and innocent pink cherry blossoms covered the floor. But the trees weren't all in the greenhouse that was beautiful.

The flowers! Oh, the flowers! They were so perfect until the very single petal. Some of the flowers were white lilies, soft irises, tiny margaritas, vividly colored roses, violet orchids, red tulips, tall sunflowers and a lot more none of them could name. The scent was so sweet and cloying soon the boys lost their smell sense.

"So...what do you say? Pretty, huh?", Rin asked already sat in a white bench observing the boys. She closed her eyes and let the sweet smell wrap her. Len's eyes sparkled when he saw how beautiful his friend was. He hadn't noticed her. Kaito hit him in the arm playfully knowing what the womanizer was thinking and not the real Len.

"Indeed, princess. But these flowers aren't comparable to your beautiful self", he said after bowing like she was a princess and he her loyal servant. He approached her slowly and then kissed her hand still not watching her in the eyes. When he lifted his head, he stood confused colossal blush in Rin's face.

"You're so stupid, Len...", Kaito chuckled seeing the pair from the distance. He decided that draw near the twined trees wasn't a bad idea so he shuffled to them. He could feel the life they had. The sound of their beating "heart". He felt in such peace.

_Like when she was with him._

"Eh?", he asked to himself by the last thought and the tears slipping down his cheeks. He wiped them off with his sleeve. They were warm and they were so different from his. He couldn't explain how he knew those tears weren't his.

"Kaito! Are you okay?", Rin shouted stepping violently on Len and he was unconscious in the floor and with a massive nosebleed. He had lost something in those two minutes he didn't want to know. He didn't care for the masochist tendencies Len had.

"Yes! I'm com...", he yelled back when suddenly he felt pain in his chest. It was a weird feeling. It wasn't very painful but hot. He heard another heart beating in his ears. It was calmer than his in that precise moment. He knelt in the ground frowning at the strange sensation that paralyzed him and pinned him to the floor. "What the hell..?", he murmured.

"Kaito? Kaito!", he listened before drifting in a sea of blackness.


End file.
